nimianlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nimian Garden Plants
Nimian Garden has a wide variety of flowers and other plants that can be grown. This page lists them along with their descriptions. Forest Plants These plants can be obtained for free by owning them at the start, finding their seeds in the forest, or obtaining them from a character's quest. Lilywhip: Lilywhips are a beautiful ivory flower and symbolize friendship in many cultures Droot: Droots are a hardy species imported from the Northern continent of Usaka and are symbols of bravery Shadewort: Dazzling shadeworts are found throughout the continent of Nimia - they symbolize passion Suntana: Suntanas are a common resilient flower that can grow to great heights and are a symbol of leadership. Broadflup: Broadflups are a rare low-lying flower native to the kingdom of Tiviscus and symbolize eternal life Bloodwhip: Bloodwhips are related to the rare Bloodrose and are a symbol of lust Blueball: Blueballs are often found in forests but can grow anywhere. Blueballs are symbols of wisdom Lavende: Lavande is a common delicate flower with a sweet scent and a symbol of good health White Aphid: The extremely rare white aphid is an elegant addition to any garden and a symbol of fertility Suncup: Suncups make a great snack for horses and are a symbol of good cheer Lilyk: Lilyks are a common favorite for bouquets and a sign of friendship Lemonroot: The lemonroot is a rare flower often found on windswept hills and a symbol of independence Skullkin: Rare and juicy skullkins are a feast for the eyes and symbolize youth and energy Cluebell: Cluebells are an everyday nutritious flower that is a favorite snack for horses. They are a symbol of speed Buttercrabs: Buttercrabs are a common flower used as decor for many festivals and a symbol of knowledge Bloodrose: Bloodroses are a very rare flower and a symbol of love Shop Plants These plants can be obtained by purchasing them from the shop. Dewdrip: Delicate and rare dewdrip add elegance to any garden. They are symbols of lost knowledge Aspian Hedge: Hedges are a great way to divide up your garden Pearleye: Pearleyes are said to watch over a garden like shimmering guardians and are symbols of shelter Rougette: Rougettes are large, uncommon flowers that glisten like rubies in the sun. They symbolize beauty. Mangoots: Juicy exotic mangoots are a tropical delight and symbols of joy Wild Bonsai: Wild bonasi is a miniature tree common to the continent of Jaal and symbols of patience Green Bambu: Bambu is a rare wooden plant imported from the humid swamps of Xersia. Sunbow: Rainbow colored sunbows were originally imported as a gift to the Empress and symbolize royalty Muggot: The uncommon silvery Muggot draws metals as nourishment from the soil. They symbolize permanence Toadpoop: Poisonous toadpoops should be seen but never eaten. They are symbols of protection Diamant: Dazzling diamants are jeweled plants native to the underground caves and symbols of wealth Slupworm: Slupworms are rare plants rumored to bring good luck Other Objects These objects are not living things, but can be placed as a part of the garden. Garden Lamp: Garden lamps from the city of Ookstergot brighten up any garden Stepping Stones: Landscape a garden path with these stepping stones Marble Pillar: Hand carved marble pillars are an elegant addition Balance Stones: Rare polished stones from Jaal bring inner peace and balance Category:Nimian Garden